Let the Flames Begin
by NumberXxxxXSeven7
Summary: We've been on the run and trying to look for number five our maybe last hope. We have been growing stronger under or so-call rock and I know we are able to defeat the mogs and bring Lorien back from its slumber but we will need help.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN LORIEN LEGACIES PITTACUS LORE/JAMES FREY DOES**

Marina/sevens POV

OK this is just getting weird, where in this fucking messed up world am I? God shit my head hurts like hell,

Six's POV

As I went out of Marina's tent, I was met by 4,8, 9 and 10 sat on logs around an unlit pile of damp wood, stupid assholes should've told me that they were going to light a fire.

"um, guys," I concentrated on the clouds above me and made lightning strike the plonk of wood.

"I would've got it eventually..." nine started

"yeah eventually," four interrupted.

"hey, just 'cause you're upset about Sarah-"

"don't talk about her"

Sevens POV

I heard muffled voices coming from outside the tent so I decided to investigate, I saw six what i think was just coming out of my tent. Using my super-speed, i rushed to a nearby tree so quiet that nobody could hear me.

six's POV#

"GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND CALM DOWN!" i hear an annoyed voice shout. Instantly, I spin around to see a drowsy Marina who practically looked like shit.

"MARINA YOUR ACTUALLY ALIVE!" I screamed. She instantly flinched

"well g'day to you to" She groaned

"sorry but its good to see you back up on your feet again."

"it's good to be back; anyhow what's all this racket about?"

"nine's annoying four cause we left Sarah behind" eight answered I swear i could hear four growl at that under his breath.

"It was for the best," Ella said while putting her hand on his shoulder as nine planted a smug grin on his face.

"but you have no right to tease him about it." seven sternly and Nines grin disappeared and turned into a frown, sometimes I think that Marina is more mature than most of us *cough* Nine *cough*

"Sorry dude, I'm tired," Nine said

"It's fine man, I just feel bad about leaving Sarah behind."

"it was the best thing you could do for her," said Marina

"I'm gonna hit the hay" I said, to quickly change the subject

"me to" seven said

"lets all just go to bed" said eight looking directly at Nine and John who just replied with innocent smiles across there lips.

Rolling my eyes I sauntered towards Seven; Ella's and my tent.

* * *

**At About Midnight**

I heard a slight shuffle outside maybe it was Nine, Four or Eight but better safe than sorry. I stealthily crawled out of the tent so that I didn't wake Seven or Ella. Unzipping the tent I crawled outside to be met by a load of snoring.

Seven's POV

I woke up to the sight of Six carefully crawling out the tent and disappearing into the darkness. ODD. I tapped Ella's shoulder, "Go away, I wanna sleep," she whined, and went back to sleep although I wasn't giving up that easily. I literally dragged her out of the tent and when she got up I swear she was about to attack me when I put my finger to my lips and whispered "shhhhhhh we don't want to wake up the others and haven't you noticed that Six is gone?"

"what?" she half whispered half shrieked. By now, the only trace that Six was actually here was the fact that there was a faint rustle of leaves up ahead. I again put my finger to my lips and jerk my head to where six use to be. We softly walked around the trio of boys who where slouched on small logs snoring there heads off. Surely they were the vile things that were attracting what ever intruder or worse mogadorien.

As I walked pass Nine, I swear I was so tempted to rub that grin of his face by jamming my foot up his ass or shoving my fist down his throat but then I thought not. We traced six's faint trail.

Six's POV

I used small, quiet hunting steps that could be soundless to the human ear but then again what ever's out there might not be human. In the darkness there was a faint figure that I could barely make out but it definitely wasn't a mog, I mean what kind of mog wears a hoodie and converses and brown, fake hair but then again there's a first time for everything. Using my telekinesis, I hold him up by the neck as a farmiliar voice begs me to stop.

"stop, stop,stop, stop stop," he cried frantically "it's me ..."

"who's me?" I asked annoyed

"it's me it's Sam!" he stuttered.

At that moment, I released my telekinesis which literally made him drop onto the floor gasping for air.

"Sam?" I said in a questioning voice.

"yes it's me."

" we all thought you were dead!" I screamed and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"well it's nice to see you too." He groaned

Seven's POV

We were running through the trees ripping branches and twigs off that got in our way, we ran and ran and ran till the faint noise became closer and closer. We stopped near a bush and heard laughing. Peering through a set of leaves, I could see Six casually talking to a boy. Wait what?

"Who is it?" I heard Ella whisper I just shrugged in reply.

"Do you think we should attack?" she asked I saw Six grab the boy in hug I shook my head.

" but act like we don't know who he is when we see him ok?" I said she just nodded her head in reply.

We snuck to a nearby tree, close enough so that they could hear and see us. I propped myself in between two branches and Ella hid behind the trunk.

Six's POV

"Well isn't this a surprise" someone behind me said, I span round to see Marina sat in a tree examining her nails, for a split second I saw her wink at me telling me to just go with it.

"well we were just talking and-" Sam started

"I know what you were doing cowboy" wow, I really do have an influence on her I mean COWBOY'S MY WORD! " this is 7106 property you shouldn't be here"

"yeah, and wacha gonna do about it" Sam taunted but who wouldn't when a little 15 year old girl threatens you but looks can fool you.

"I'm gonna Jam my foot up your snatch, and carve a pritty picture on your face with a knife" she said in a bitter sweet tone.

" sorry we didn't know we'll just be going" I said pretending to be one of those puny girls.

"you know they could be spies boss." I heard someone else whisper the only person who had a voice that could be that innocent. Ella .

"yeah lets take 'em to the camp" marina said as she started to approach, **You two start fighting **- I heard Ella telepathically say through my head.

I crouched down and swung down my leg and did a 360 spin but she was suspecting so she jumped and faked a kick to my face but actually hit my stomach I threw some punches into her stomach and took that time to kick her in the face I don't know how she did it but she got me on the floor so my face in the mud and my arm bent back ready to be broken. She started to laugh and so did I.

"well it's good to see you to" I started as she loosened her grip on my aching arm and I stood up and so did she.

"I know right it's been such a long fifteen minuets of my 15 year life." she exclaimed and started to heal my injuries with her legacy. We looked over to Sam who practically looked like he was going to shit himself as he looked at the blue light going through Marina's hand and into my arm.

"you know, you really should shut your mouth, you might catch flies." I heard Ella exclaim while swinging round the tree to stand next to him. "Now, now children, what have I taught you, no playing in the dirt now go and sit on the naughty step."

seven and I gave her a quizzical look

"what, I didn't have anything else to say so I felt like saving you from the awkward silence." she said.

"hey I'm Seven but people call me Marina, you must be Sam," she said

"yeah, how do you know,"

"well your the only boy she talks about other than John and Nine"

I playfully punch her shoulder which lest a bruise but healed real quick

"Erm Sam, your gonna have to be asked a whole load of questions so don't freak out" said Marina

"what's Six's former name?" oh no Ella doesn't know

"Maren Elizabeth" he quickly said. Ella burst put laughing

"seriously? Maren Elizabeth? I thought it would be something more well I don't know violent!"she exclaimed while I tried not to hide my blush.

"Name one of six's powers'' seven said to try to change the subject.

"the power of weather and elements" he said

"what is our dog called?" she said after a long pause while raising an eyebrow.

"BK Bernie Kosar" he answered.

"yep your definitely Sam" she stated and relaxed her posture "welcome to the group buddy"

* * *

**Seven's POV**

i skipped into the campsite and harshly tapped John's head with my mussy boot.**  
**

"John wake up" I sang response: nothing

"JOHN WAKE UP!" I yelled and picked him up and dropped him in a muddy patch.

"WHAT!" he shouted in response

"I have a present for you" I said sweetly and stepped aside, revealing Same.

John literally tackled him on the floor.

"OW" Sam screamed what a girl but I swear I heard something snap

"John get off him now" Six ordered I pulled him of when he didn't respond.

Sam was clutching his right side of his chest probably broke his rib.

"hold still" I said softly to him as a I put my hand over his chest and concentrated on my power. I began to check him for anymore injuries and saw that he broke a leg and arm and a whole load of deep cuts and scars down his back as well as a mascerade of bruises all over his body. I stared wide eyed at him.

"could you please stop looking at me like I have three heads" Sam said.

"how did you get all those injuries" I said slowly in a voice that said 'answer me now or you won't see a tomorrow'

"could you just heal me first,"

I mended his arm and legs first and then worked on his cuts bruises and scars.

"now talk" he sighed before murmering

"John and Nine left me in a mog base"

"YOU WHAT!" I screeched at both of them. Considering that me and six were the only girls here as Ella went to get wood I went for Nine as Six went for John considering I had super speed I already had my hands on nines neckband pinned him onto a tree. Anger and hatred flowing through me. I was about the punch Nines head off when I felt a farmiliar touch on my shoulder. I turned my head around to seetry personall sunshine, Eight." don't " he said and that was all I needed to turn back to my normal self. "I'm sure it will be easy to give them nines head."

I grinned.

All of a sudden I heared a scream.

**A/N : hey guys I hope you like this chapter and i got the title from the song 'Let the Flames Begin' by Paramore so I hope you liked this chapter and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_In the darkness there was a faint figure that I could barely make out but it definitely wasn't a mog, I mean what kind of mog wears a hoodie and converses and brown, fake hair but then again there's a first time for everything. Using my telekinesis, I hold him up by the neck as a farmiliar voice begs me to stop._

_"stop, stop,stop, stop stop," he cried frantically "it's me ..."_

_"who's me?" I asked annoyed_

_"it's me it's Sam!" he stuttered._

"John and Nine left me in a mog base"

"YOU WHAT!" I screeched at both of them. Considering that me and six were the only girls here as Ella went to get wood I went for Nine as Six went for John considering I had super speed I already had my hands on nines neckband pinned him onto a tree. Anger and hatred flowing through me. I was about the punch Nines head off when I felt a farmiliar touch on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see my personall sunshine, Eight." don't " he said and that was all I needed to turn back to my normal self. "I'm sure it will be easy to give them nines head."

I grinned.

All of a sudden I heared a scream.

* * *

**Six's POV**

Holly shit the only other person who isn't here is Ella. We were all thinking the same thing ... wellmaybe not Sam but I think he got it eventually by the time we started running to the forest and tracked Ella's trail.

We finally got there to see Ella pinning down a fully-grown mogadorien and stabbing it with a little Lorien dagger disintegrating it into ash. I looked around and saw a few more heaps of ash, meaning one thing; Ella would've been ambushed.

"we should get going" that was all she said.

* * *

"hey, does any of you have any loralite" asked Eight. Marina shot her hand up and tossed him the blue glowing stone.

"where the hell did you find that?" Nine exclaimed

"it was how we got here you dimwit "I said.

"oh yeah " he replied like a dumb dog.

"wait where are we going " I asked everyone .

"anywhere away from here." answered Eight

"well we've got to train Sam to."

"I know." Marina piped up " we need to go to Spain "

" no way are you crazy." nine said

"wait here me out, I know it sounds like a suicidal idea but underneath the church there's a training room. And I know that a past Loric built it there like the cave Eight found."

"how do you know?" I asked

"because there's a loralite stone stuck on the door."

"and we can move to the exact place so Eight won't mess up and Teleport me into a desert again" I said in a fake happy tone.

"hey it was an accident" Eight exclaimed

"anyways, if we're going to Spain we're going to need some new ID" said Ella

"what's your name," asked Marina

"Stormer" I answered finally settling with that answer. She paused then said

"real name"

"Sasha"

"how old are you?"

"17"

"what's your date of birth?"

"6TH of June 1996"

"where are you from"

"Australia" I thought a could pass for Australian because of my accent.

"where were you originally"

"Australia"

"why are you in Spain?"

"to live with my dad," she started to rack her brain for answers then said

"you've past you test,"

"hey guys, who votes that we should be a family or like an adopted family cause it would be kind of odd if we all come here all on the same day." asked Sam.

"I agree." said Marina who was now actually Jett/Brook

"so what should our last name be?" I asked.

"Cole?"

"ransel?"

" rose?"

"lorra"

"corra"

"I think I like Lorra" I said and they all muttered an agreement.

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry I didn't update in gow knows how many months I am soooooo sooooo sorry :( so tell me what you think and please review. So my friend is making a Lorien legacies website so pleases check it out I'll have the link on my profile asap


End file.
